cycleofthecrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Sultanate of Khalihen
Khalihen (pronounced kar-lee-ENN) is a sultanate located in the south east of Aerúdanë, along the Boiled Sea. Definitely the most ethnically diverse realm in Aerúdanë; Khalihen is ruled by a sultan of thirteen dominions; while the area known as Far Kahleesh is controlled by a khaizari (king) under the authority of the sultan. Geography The Sultanate is located to the east of the Kingdom of Quendrian and south of the Empire of Caliendor; and stretches along the eastern coast from the city of Tzaq in the west to the barren and inhospitable Great Eastern Desert; though the length of the Eastern Desert is not certain Government The government of Khalihen is probably the most layered of all the four realms. Absolute authority begins with the sultan, after him are the sharikhs (lords and nobles), and then the high magistrates; the administrative leaders of each city. In Far Kahleesh the khaizari is both the societal and spiritual leader, and appoints waheshmiwa (chiefs) to rule over the respective territories. Culture Khalihen is a vastly diverse and thus cultural area. The society is largely free of disease and war, and is differentiated across the realm. In the western provinces; i.e Tanqen, Zengidir; the people wear clothing to suit the arid plains and deserts of the region, and men are known to wear turbans. Women from the western provinces wear clothing highly reminiscent of Japanese culture; with kamino like gowns and their hair held up with pins. The more centralized area of Khalihen favours more basic clothing, though the sultan and sharikhs of the area do wear full garb. In the east, largely considered to be the "backwater" part of Khalihen; society is less structured under the khaizari; men often do not wear anything above the waist, and women are known to do the same. Ethnically the Khalihen people are diverse. In the west they are of an olive suntanned complexion, but further east they are dark skinned; akin to African peoples. Though there is no conflict or tension between the two ethnicities of Khalihen; eastern people, commonly called "Kahleeshi" due to their large population in that region, are usually more often slaves than the western peoples. Slavery Although slavery is outlawed by the sultan and the khaizari respectively, it is still an active problem in Khalihen; and many slaves are sold not only internally but to foreign markets. Slavery is regarded as immoral, though some noble houses have servants that they take in and treat as their own, to give them better lives. A large slavery organization, spread throughout Khalihen, usually strike in Far Kahlheesh, as the settlements are more spread out and the people easily subdued. The khaizari encourages his waheshmiwa to capture and take the heads of slavers. This is accepted and encouraged by the sultan also. Parallels Khalihen is likely based on Middle Eastern, Asian, African and South American cultures; attributing to its diversity. To the west most people are fitting of Middle Eastern and Asian description, but further east more African inspiration can be seen. Naltiec and Ochitlan are very Aztec sounding, and the words "khaizari" and "waheshmiwa" are taken from the Swahili language and altered slightly. Slavery in Khalihen, particularly further east, is obviously paralleled by the slavery in Africa during the colonial era of our own earth. Category: Nations Category: Kingdoms